


i'd never want once from the cherry tree

by poedameroh (howtobottlefame)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/poedameroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux lies on his side, his back to the door, when he hears the doorknob and the footsteps that follow. The bed dips next to him and he pretends he's asleep still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd never want once from the cherry tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeremistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremistletoe/gifts).



> As is tradition I did not proof read At All so be kind to me
> 
> Title from Hozier's Work song

Some nights, when the whim strikes, he leaves the door to his dorm unlocked. Reckless perhaps, but it's not like anyone would be dumb enough to break into his room, or like he'd have many things worth stealing. The less things he owns the less things he has tying him to one place. If he wanted as much he could take his things and leave without anything more than a regular suitcase slowing him down. He has done it before but it is not the case this time. So, he waits.

Some nights nothing happens. He waits until sleep takes the best of him and nothing has changed in the morning. Other times, like tonight, the wait is worth the while. He lies on his side, his back to the door, when he hears the doorknob and the footsteps that follow. The bed dips next to him and he pretends he's asleep still. When Ben kisses the back of his neck, just above the collar of his shirt, his skin warms instantly and the body that leans against him is a welcome pressure. Ben kisses him four more times before he starts to stir, finally acknowledging his presence. 

When he turns around, Ben's eyes are promising, needy. "Hey," Hux greets him.

Ben smiles, just softly, says, "I'm sorry I woke you," and Hux knows he's not really sorry, not at all. When they kiss, Ben makes a low sound, way in the back of his throat, needy, and Hux wonders what god he pleased to get this all for himself. 

They don't speak outside of this, barely even cross paths in the school hallways. Hux stays with Phasma and Ben hangs around his cousin and her friends, seeming permanently out of place with an unusual height and those big ears always sticking out under his bowl haircut. They're not friends, and Hux guesses they won't be at least in a near future. They went straight from being merely acquaintances to this, to Ben underneath him, eager to please with his head tipped back and Hux's lips attached to the soft skin there. He knows, though, that Ben wishes they could be friends. He doesn't voice it, but Hux can tell in the looks he gives him sometimes, when their paths happen to cross. Once, when this thing they have had just started becoming routine, Ben saved a spot for him at the cafeteria, smiled warmly and waved when Hux stepped into the room. Hux walked past the table without so much as hi and his door remained closed at night for almost two weeks.

He's a selfish man, he knows. He wants this all for himself. He wants _him_ all for himself. The knowledge of what they do remains hidden and no one has to think about how he makes Ben moan, how he comes apart, unhinged, with just his touch, Hux's hands all over him. Of course, if it remains a secret, no one has to know how much Hux wants him back. How _crazy_ Ben makes him. Ben learnt this and came to forgive him for it, and their nights together only became more eager, more satisfying. Now, when Ben came to his room after days without the smallest acknowledgment, he comes touch-starved and willing to take whatever Hux gave him, _dying_ for it. When Hux pulls him into his lap, Ben goes willing, his legs curled at each side of Hux's hips, and when he pushes into him with one smooth thrust he almost thanks him for it. 

Hux pulls himself to a sitting position, Ben sitting on him, and dips his head to mark all over Ben's collarbones and his neck with his mouth, branding him. "Mine," he groans, and his hips stutter. When he looks up, Ben looks absolutely _filthy_ , his mouth hung open, lips obscenely red and swollen, and his fringe sticks to his face with sweat. Hux feels dizzy with how much he loves the sight. "Are you mine, Ben?" He manages to ask between heavy breaths and gasps when Ben clenches around him.

"Yes," he replies almost immediately, no second thoughts. "Yes. Yes. F-fuck..." His voice hitches higher when Hux picks up his thrusts, faster, deeper. "I'm yours. All yours. A-Armie..." It's the name that undoes him. He had always hated his full name, punched a guy once that was stupid enough to make fun of it, and no one but Ben was allowed to call him that way. It's a name he only uses here, when he has Hux so deep inside him all coherent thought leaves him. It's always said between filthy moans and gasps but always said with such _affection_ Hux can't help but let go.

They clean each other and Hux presses his fingertips to all the new and all the fading bruises he has left on Ben's skin. "Can I stay?" Ben asks, his eyes already starting to close, a content look on his face.

"Sure. But you know you have to leave before 6." Before the rest of the dorm starts to wake and someone can see him sneaking out of Hux's room.

"I know." He presses himself to Hux, lingering in the warmth of his body for as long as he's allowed, and falls asleep with his head on Hux's chest and the tips of their fingers brushing.


End file.
